It takes two to whisper quietly
by callioperobbins
Summary: A series of  Calzona one-shots with songs as prompts. I'll probably do about 5? Fluff, fluff and more fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't any of this and I don't intend to profit in anyway.

A/N So, I haven't really gotten reviews on my last story. Only two. One good, one bad. I don't feel comfortable writing another chapter yet. But I was listening to this song today and had to write something. Please review. Or send me a song prompt and I'll write a one-shot around it.

A/N The song is Vanilla Twilight by Owl City

A/N I think I have fixed the formatting problem

Arizona pulled on her jeans. She had 15 minutes until she had to leave for work. Callie was due home from a 32 hour shift at any minute. She could maybe push it to 20 minutes, seeing as she wouldn't see her wife again until the next day. She walked across the living room to the nursery, to check on Sofia. Well not so much check on her as stand in the door way and watch her chest rise and fall. She really was the most beautiful thing Arizona had ever laid eyes on. She heard a key turn in the lock, signalling Callie's return home. She rushed to the front door, and captured the brunette's lips in her own before Callie even knew what was happening. "That was quite a welcome." Callie said, pulling Arizona into a warm hug.

"I missed you." She mumbled into the taller woman's shoulder.

"Do you have to go to work Arizona?" Callie asked, pulling away enough so that Arizona could see the pout that covered the gorgeous face of her wife.

"I have to go save the tiny humans Calliope." She replied firmly, though secretly she was melting inside.

"Fine." Callie replied, kissing her sweetly on the lips. She pulled her in again for another warm embrace. Arizona groaned.

"I gotta go now." She tried to pull away but Callie held her flush against her body. Brought her mouth the blonde's ear and whispered,

"As many times as I blink, I'll think of you tonight." Arizona felt her knees go weak. They had been married for nearly 2 months now and they had dated for about 2 years before that, and Callie still had the power to make her knees go weak.

"Are you trying to kill me Callie?" She asked the orthopaedic surgeon.

"Nope, just reminding you of how much I love you." She kissed Arizona chastely on the lips and then pulled out of the embrace.

"Now go save some tiny humans." To punctuate her point Callie slapped Arizona's butt as she walked past her to the bedroom. Arizona just stood there watching as Callie walked to the bedroom, her hips swaying gently. She looked up at the ceiling and silently cursed god for giving them such annoying work schedules this week. She then realized that she would have to walk back to the bedroom to get her bag with her scrubs and heelies in it. Which meant another encounter with her stunning wife? Which meant she was definitely going to be late for work. She heard the shower turn on and immediately took her chance to quickly run into the bedroom. She resisted the very strong urge to glance in at her naked wife, as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. She yelled a hasty "Love you," to her wife and closed the door behind her. She was just about to push the button to the elevator when her phone went off in her pocket. She pulled it out and opened the message.

"I'll watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you, cos it takes two to whisper quietly. The silence isn't so bad, til I look at my hands and feel sad, cos the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly." Arizona dropped her bag at the elevator and rushed back into the apartment. She needed to thank her girl for this amazingly cute message. So, she'd be a little late. How long would one teeny tiny kiss take anyway?


	2. It's not your fault

A/N The song I used for this chapter is "It's not your fault" by New Found Glory. Please review guys. All mistakes are my own.

Callie was exhausted. She and Arizona had worked 12 hour shifts at the hospital, to ensure they had the weekend off, but just as they were about to leave Callie had been paged to an emergency surgery that ran for 9 hours. That meant that not only did the surgery eat into the three whole work and baby free days she had with her amazing wife, but it also ate into her sleep. And Calliope Torres was not a woman who liked to miss out on her sleep. As she stepped out of the elevator all she could think of was putting on her pyjamas and crawling into bed next to the most beautiful woman in the whole world. When she walked into the apartment, she heard the water running in the bathroom and thoughts of sleep were instantly replaced with dirty, dirty images of her vey naked wife. She dumped her things by the door and headed for the bathroom. She pulled open the door and was immediately met with the sounds of her wife crying. Without stopping, she moved towards the shower, almost in a trance. If Arizona was crying, then something had to be wrong and if something was wrong then Callie had to make it better. As she pulled open the shower door, Arizona whipped her head around in surprise, she looked frightened. She hadn't heard Callie enter the bathroom. Callie immediately regretted the fact that she had not alerted her to her presence. Arizona's face softened when she realized it was just Callie. She then immediately burst into a fresh lot of tears.

"Oh baby, what's wrong?" She asked her voice loaded with concern as she grabbed the blondes hand and pulled her towards herself. This just made Arizona cry harder. Callie pulled her in for a hug, not caring that her wife's wet body was going to leave her previously dry clothes soaking wet. "Seriously babe, what's wrong?" She asked again, rubbing soothing circles on Arizona's back. Arizona's breath hitched as she tried to compose herself enough to explain what had happened.

"Alice d...did...dd...Died." And with that Arizona collapsed in Callie's arms, her whole body shaking with sobs. Callie instantly knew that Arizona was blaming herself. That she thought it was all her fault. Callie released one hand from around Arizona and reached around her to turn the taps off. She then pulled a towel off the rack and wrapped it around Arizona. She took most of the smaller woman's weight and helped her out of the shower. She led her out of the bathroom and sat her on the edge of the bed. Through all of this Arizona had not stopped crying. Callie knelt on the floor in front of her wife and rested her hands on her knees.

"Arizona, sweety, look at me for a sec." Arizona did not look up. Arizona really was taking this one hard. Ever since Sofia had been born, it was like the peds surgeon cared even more. Callie didn't think it was possible, but the evidence was in front of her in the form of her gorgeous wife, her body racked with tears. Slowly, reluctantly Arizona lifted her head, but she still refused to look Callie in the eye. Callie grabbed Arizona's face in between her hands and held her head steady until Arizona looked her in the eye. Her crying had died down, and now she was just taking several shallow breaths.

"It's not your fault so please stop you're crying now." Callie told Arizona softly. Arizona just shook her head and tried to pull out of her grasp. "Arizona, it's not your fault so please stop you're crying now." She said a little more forcefully. Arizona's breathing slowed down and she was taking deeper breaths. "Arizona Robbins. I love you, and it's. Not. Your. Fault." She punctuated each word with a soft kiss on her wife's nose. Arizona looked straight into Callie's eyes. She still looked sad, but the tears had stopped.

"I love you so much Calliope."


End file.
